Empire
Empire: Background The Empire of Man is a nation that is constantly under siege, and is all but surrounded by enemies. Greenskins lead raids and immense Waaaaaaghs! into the Empire, the elusive Skaven emerge from the subterranean Under City to wreak havoc among the lands of the Empire, and the Forces of Chaos pillage the towns and villages of the Southern men both for plunder and favor from their unholy deities and to destroy the world of men. The Empire is divided into several different provinces that are ruled over by Elector Counts. Each province creates and enforces their own laws and maintains their own economies and armies, which comes to support the Emperor's forces in times of need against any foe, inhuman or not ''The Empire: Army The Empire has a wide range of units to choose from from the three standing factions, from basic units consisting of Swordsman, Halberdiers, and Handgunners to more costly but advanced soldiers like Greatswords and Knights Orders, and the battle-changers Imperial siege weapons can turn the tide of a battle, possessing the power that can bring down massive walls or reduce entire regiments of soldier to mere pockets of men. The Empire is one of the most well-balanced factions in the game, and have the ability to wield gunpowder and magic, making them a formidable force to fight and gives them the ability to combat any other faction. Imperial Troops: ' Infantry: Swordsman: The basic Imperial front line soldier in the imperial army. They are well armoured, and well trained to combat any foe, from the marauding Hordes of Chaos, to the Greenskin tides, they stand with the skills of a duelist to face these threats.These soldiers are the stronger of the basic Imperial soldiers, but are not as strong as other infantry soldiers from other factions. Halberdiers: The weakest of the Imperial Footmen in the imperial armies, but are the cheapest to recruit. They are the majority of any imperial force within the Empire and stands at the ready to combat any threat. They are not suited for combating regular infantry forces, like Marauders and Orc Boys, but are skilled in combating mounted soldiers and Huge units like trolls and Spawns Of Chaos. Greatswords: The elite soldier of the Imperial Armies. They are the strongest of the infantry soldiers in the Imperial arsenal. while they possess great strength and high defense stats, they have the lowest numbers of the imperial regiments and have the highest cost of the infantry armies. They are also difficult to defeat head on because they have high resistance stats and have "Hold Your Ground", making them near impossible to break in battle. These soldiers will fight to the death and are great for any imperial force to have. Flagellants: The Crazed Fanatics Of The Empire, fighting the fight they believe will be the final battle for the world of men. They have very little armour when charging into battle, but are very strong and powerful opponents, able to match strength with even the Warriors Of Chaos. They are flawed, with the weakness of them charging into battle, they are uncontrollable, making you not able to move them until the battle they are fighting is done. Knights: Knights are skilled fighters and make up the cavalry force of Imperial force. These heroic brotherhoods of armoured warriors who ride into battle atop mighty warhorses. Knights are great figures, clad in gleaming full plate armour. Many sons choose to join one of the many brotherhood of knights located throughout the Empire. The charges from knights have been known to turn the tide of battles, and fight against many beast. Huntsman: These free forces are made up of guerilla fighters who scout out ahead of major imperial armies to learn more about the enemy. Huntsman also patrol and protect countryside villages from orc hordes. They have the ability to hide within plan sight, giving them the chance to use a hit and run tactic Heroes: ''Bright Wizards:'' ''After learning the ways of magic from the High Elven mages, bright wizards are human battle wizards that utilize the Winds of Magic for fire. The infernal fire they use has been seen to destroy whole cities and devastate major armies. They wield their fire into attacks of meteor showers and fireballs and defense as fire shields to defend imperial soldiers'' ''Captains:'' ''Captains are '' ''Jade Wizards:'' ''Warrior Priest:'' ''Elector Counts'' Mercenaries With their strong tides with the Dwarves, the stocky, short but very strong people of the mountains, their long-time allies that hold on to their mountain strongholds against the waves of Orcs, Goblins, and Skaven, they are able to be recruited as mercenaries. Dwarven Warriors: ''' The Dwarven Warriors are the frontline battle-tested dwarf soldiers in their available armies. They are few in numbers, maxing at about 40 units of dwarves, but they are some of the strongest infantry in the game, matching up to par with any of the best infantry of any other race. The Dwarves, not being exposed to the Winds Of Magic and after the War Of the Beard, have a very high-magic resilience, making them near immune to magical attacks. These Dwarves are very strong, but very expensive to recruit.